Field of Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved manway and collection tank assemblage for sewage grinder pumps.
More particularly, the invention relates to a manway and sewage collection tank assemblage for use with sewage grinder pumps installed below-grade outdoors. The assemblage is designed to facilitate proper and easy installation by unskilled field workers without impairment of the watertight integrity of the assemblage yet assuring proper operation and ease of maintenance of the assemblage after installation.